1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch assembly, and more particularly, to a watch assembly that has a dial integrally formed in a watch-glass and that displays a picture or letter thereon, thereby embodying a refined appearance in design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a watch assembly according to a conventional art, the dial representing time is arranged at a portion under hands.
That is, as described in FIG. 1, the watch assembly comprises a case 1, a movement 3 provided at an inner side of the case 1, hands 5 coupled to the movement 3, for indicating hours, minutes, and seconds, a dial 4 for covering the movement 3 and having characters representing time, and a watch-glass 6 provided at the case 1 for covering the case 1.
Therefore, while the movement 3 is driving, the hands 5 rotate at a predetermined speed so as to indicate characters representing time on the dial 4.
However, in the conventional watch assembly, since the dial is placed below the hands, it is covered by the hands.
Therefore, the function of the dial is restricted to display of the characters representing the time thereon. Thus, it is difficult to display various designs on the dial or watch-glass.